<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did I Dream It? by Ship_wreck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375860">Did I Dream It?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck'>Ship_wreck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Poor Piers hasn’t had action for a while, Slight domination, Teasing, Their second time banging, There’s some plot, blowjob, but it’s there - Freeform, not much, trans male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had some drinks the night prior, Kit one too many. After conking out, he wakes up to find Piers on the couch. Where oh where will this lead?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers/Kit | Umbrage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did I Dream It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After waking up and realising he was at Piers’ place, he wandered out of the room to find the singer simply on his phone on the couch. “Mornin’ sunshine.” Piers spoke as he turned his head to look over at Kit.</p><p>“It’s morning already?!” He frantically looked around to find a clock, when a laugh came from the spikey haired singer.</p><p>“Not quite, though it is about 2AM, so technically?” Clicking his phone off and setting it on the table, he gestured for Kit to come over, “C’mon an sit with me, doll.” A soft flush rose to his face at the nickname before following Piers’ request to sit next to him, “Sleep well?”</p><p>“I think so? Don’t even remember falling asleep..” Kit mumbled, unsure of which events that happened a few hours ago were real and which were in his dreams.</p><p>“That ain’t surprising, left the room an by the time I got back you were out like a light.” A soft chuckle comes from him, as he looks up and over to Kit, only now realising the bundle of nerves he was.</p><p>“S-sorry about that..” He apologised and wanted to speak further on it, but got cut off by Piers.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it, it sure was one way to get sober before we went any further.” Upon hearing this, Kits interest was piqued. Any further? Had they...</p><p>“Did we.. y’know, do stuff last night?” He anxiously asked, unsure of which answer would be better at this point.</p><p>“Nah, you were way too smashed, most we did was kiss.” Piers shrugged, sitting up on the couch a bit more and leaning just slightly closer to Kit.</p><p>“Oh god I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to go and make a move like that-“ Before Kit could continue to ramble his apology, Piers pulled him in for a brief kiss on the lips, leaning back afterwards with a soft smile.</p><p>“Don’t you worry doll, you weren’t the only one wanting more.” A wave of relief rushes over Kit as he looks at Piers and leans in for another kiss, longer this time. Pulling back to look him in the eyes, he spoke again, “Now that we’re both sounds of mind- want to continue?” Nodding, Kit brought Piers into another kiss before reaching around and lifting the smaller male onto his lap. Pleasantly surprised, the singer deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kits neck to pull in closer. After a while, he pulled back for air, “Mm, someone sure enjoys taking charge.”</p><p>A grin comes over Kits face before replying, “I think the pressure on my stomach says you’re enjoying it too.” Only now realising how hard he was, Piers’ cheeks flushed a pretty pink, swallowing hard. Before anything else could embarrass him, he leaned back into the kiss. With tongue now being involved as the two fight for dominance, Piers was desperately trying to gain any form of friction downstairs. Wriggling his hips and giving light thrusts against Kits stomach, he pulled back from the kiss to comment, “Someone’s needy.” Before licking his lips.</p><p>Shying away slightly, Piers looked to the side, “It’s.. been a while.” He spoke softly, unsure of how Kit would react. Having not had a partner for a while now, he hadn’t got much action, and wasn’t exactly the type to sleep around. And he certainly wasn’t expecting what Kit was about to say next.</p><p>“Let me take care of you then.” Kit says with a calm yet almost firm voice, as he lays his hands on the singers hips.</p><p>“I-I couldn’t ask you to- ohh <em>fuck</em>..” Before he could try and convince Kit otherwise, he cupped Piers’ hard on through the tight jeans and gave it a nice squeeze, making the singer moan out and tighten his grip around Kits shoulders.</p><p>“Now take your shirt off.” Kit almost demands, though it wouldn’t have taken much to tell Piers what to do right now. Taking it off and throwing it to the side, he was suddenly surprised that Kit quickly changed their positions after the shirt was gone. Now, Piers back was flat on the couch and Kit was leaning over him. Leaning down, Kit started leaving kisses and nips at the singers neck, already managing to wring soft moans out of him.</p><p>Arching into Kit as he makes his way down, stopping just a bit longer to suck and tease Piers’ nipples to draw out more moans, he eventually made his way to the hem of his pants, “Now.. let’s see what you’re hiding.” Was all the warning Kit gave before shucking the shorts and underwear down and off in one go. Piers gasped and shivered as his incredibly hard length suddenly hit the chilly air. Leaking pre at the tip, Kit couldn’t help but grasping onto the long hard on and giving it a lick from the base all the way to the tip, licking his lips, “<em>Delicious</em>.”</p><p>Softly grasping onto Kits hair with one hand, Piers let out a drawn out moan, before looking down and seeing the sight before him, “<em>Fuck</em>..... that’s pretty.”</p><p>Before long, Kit moved to suck the tip and teasing it with his tongue piercing, this elicited a sharp moan from the singer as his other hand moved to grasp as Kits hair too. Not expecting to be this pent up, the pleasure surging through him was strong, and something he hadn’t felt in quite a while. He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate.</p><p>Making his way down the length, a hand pumping what he hadn’t got to yet, he could feel Piers’ grip tighten. He was close. Moving his hand aside and placing them both on Piers’ hips to hold them down, he sucked right to the hilt, and that was it. Arching his back and grasping Kits hair with multiple loud moans, he came right down his throat, Kit swallowing every last drop. After Piers had loosened his grip, he pulled off of the somehow still hard length, coming off with an audible ‘pop’, licking his lips.</p><p>Looking down at his handiwork with a satisfied grin, Piers was as disheveled as they get: messy hair, deep red face, half lidded eyes and still panting heavily. Leaning down, Kit gave him a kiss on the cheek, “You did so well.” Before sitting back on the couch to let Piers catch his breath.</p><p>“What.. what about you?” Still unable to find the strength to sit up, he simply spoke to the ceiling, panting still.</p><p>“I can wait,” Kit says before giving Piers a mischievous look, “Catch your breath, you’ll need it for what we’re going to do next.”</p><p>-</p><p>After finally catching his breath, Kit stands up and beckons for the singer to follow, “Come on, let’s move this to the bed.” Walking over to the bedroom, he gets undressed while waiting for Piers to make his way over. Leaving the underwear on, he sits down on the bed, legs spread. “Come on over bad boy, lie down for me.” Quickly making his way over to the bed, he lies down, unprepared for whatever Kit has planned. Shifting on top of Piers, he sets himself down on top of the already hard length, drawing a groan out of them both. Grinding down, his hips swivel in the most devilish of ways, pulling moans out of Piers at the treatment.</p><p>Thinking he’s had enough, Kit gets up and moves back onto the bed, pulling off his underwear this time to reveal a nice slick entrance decorated with some piercings. “No touching yourself, I’ve got plans for you.” Kit says before moving a hand to finger himself open with experiences hands, moaning just a bit louder than he normally would just to edge the singer on. After preparing himself enough, he moves back onto Piers, sitting down just before the leaking length. Slicking it up with the same hand that prepared him just moments earlier, Kit pressed the length against his own stomach, biting his lip at how deliciously long it is, “Ohh this’ll feel <em>good</em>.”</p><p>Lifting himself above the length, Kit grabs Piers’ hands and places them on his hips before slowly sinking down, with a long drawn out moan. Nearing the bottom, Piers’ thrusts up suddenly, closing the gap and making Kit gasp out loudly, toes curling as a full body shiver makes its way through his body. Eyes closed and panting, he presses his hands on Piers’ chest for support. If he wants to last long, he’ll need to take a moment to breath.</p><p>After a little bit of just sitting there and getting used to the fullness, using the strength in his thighs, Kit lifted himself up to start a steady rhythm that Piers was gladly thrusting up into. Sharing moans, Kit’s slowly started to get just enough louder for the singer to notice, along with some tightening around his length, “Getting close there, <em>kitten</em>?” And upon hearing that nickname, Kit shivered and hilted right down with a loud moan, face flushed red at his own reaction. Grinning softly at this new find, Piers tightens his grip on Kit’s hips, making sure to hold him down there, “Something wrong, <em>kitten</em>?” Another shiver, this time accompanied with tightening around Piers and a soft whimper, leaning his head forward and panting.</p><p>Taking the chance while Kit is enveloped in pleasure, Piers pulls out and rolls them so he’s on top now. Yelping at the sudden change, he looked up at the singer with wide eyes. Before Kit could question this, Piers thrusted right back in to the hilt, starting a vicious pace, causing Kit to gasp out and moan loudly, wrapping his legs and arms around Piers, “Does that feel good, <em>kitten</em>?” The singer whispers in a deep gravelly voice right into Kits ear, causing yet another full body shiver, except this time accompanied with Kit dragging his nails down Piers’ back and letting out just the most <em>delicious</em> whine. Groaning, Piers speeds up the now brutal pace, knowing just how close Kit was.</p><p>Reaching a hand down, Piers gave Kit’s clit a rub before he gasped out loudly and gripped tightly onto the singer, shaking as the orgasm rips through him, Piers continuing to thrust at a vicious pace to let Kit ride it out. Near the end of it, Piers groaned and stuttered in his thrusts, hilting himself before emptying himself inside Kit with a drawn out moan. Panting, he pulled and and fell down on the bed next to Kit.</p><p>After they both catch their breath, they look at each other with exhausted eyes. Climbing back on top of Kit, Piers gives him a kiss full of love, and Kit kisses back just the same. Pulling back, Piers lays his head on the others chest, Kits hand coming up to pet the singers hair softly before muttering just under his breath, “Sleep well, sweetheart.” As Piers drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>